Logan Needs Saving
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: What happens when Logan needs saving, and there's no one who can help? No slash, just good friends and touching story. Title and concept based off Jon McLaughlin's song 'We All Need Saving'
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note]  
Hey peoples! I know, it's totally random that I'm doing a Big Time Rush fanfic, but I love these guys. :]  
So this is just the prologue, which is why it's so short. Please review and subscribe and all that jazz. :] **_

* * *

Logan Mitchell never imagined himself as a singer in a famous boy band.

He never really had any aspirations, actually.

Be a teenager.

Actually get a girlfriend.

Grow up.

Get some mediocre job and 'just get by' to pay for his college classes he'd be taking at night to earn a degree in English or something.

Maybe eventually get married, have a few kids. Watch them grow up, send them to college. Watch them get married and then eventually retire to Florida where he'll live happily in his 'Golden Years'.

...

He's never really had any aspirations, actually.

He most definitely did _not_ expect to get a job as a singer.

But then that fateful day...The one where James just HAD to go to this open audition. Gustavo Roque being the audition-er.  
Gustavo was a harsh, mean fellow with a soft side _every now and then_.

He had been a real jerk to James, Logan and Carlos when they were 'forced' into the audition by the unknowing-Kelly.

Kendall wouldn't hear of it, as he told Gustavo off.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

So here's Logan livin' large in L.A, living the life that millions dream of.

A life he never really wanted.

Not saying he wasn't extremely thankful and blessed to be there, it's just not the life he'd ever really thought he'd ever lead.

So, with these feelings in mind, Logan lay in the cold operating room, wondering just how long it would be until the anesthesia kicked in.

Wondering how long the surgery would take.

Wondering, and worrying out of his mind, if he'd ever be able to sing again.


	2. Chapter One: Scared to Death?

_**Hey! Sorry it's kinda short. They'll get longer as I go along! :] Please review and subscribe and whatnot. Please and thank you and I hope you like it! :D**_

* * *

**Two Months Earlier**

James, Carlos and Kendall stood at the foot of Logan's bed, each grinning evilly as Carlos counted down from three on his fingers.

1...2...3!

"LOGAN!" They all screamed in unison.

There once slumbering friend jumped, scared to death, and tumbled out of bed, pulling his covers and pillows with him.

The pranksters all three laughed heartily, slapping high-fives.

But they stopped short when they noticed that Logan lay, unmoving, on the floor.

"Logan..." Carlos stated uncertainly.  
They all stepped towards him, scared at what they could have possibly done to their friend.

"Logan, you okay?" James asked.  
"Loge, come on, Buddy." Kendall said softly, his breath getting a little quicker.

They all leaned over Logan, completely scared.

Carlos reached over and pulled on Logan's shoulder, pulling him around.

They all leaned back slightly at Logan's face.

His lips were pursed and his eyes glared menacingly at his three friends.

"I told you all last night that I was sick." He seethed, slowly rising.  
"You said it was your allergies." James defended.  
"It doesn't mean I don't feel like crap." He shot back.

At that moment, Mrs. Knight came stalking in.

"What is going on in here?" She asked, her arms crossed and face set. Her arms dropped and face softened when she saw Logan.  
"Logan, are you alright?" She asked, coming towards him, her hand out to feel his forehead.  
"Yeah, it's just my allergies." He replied.  
"Oh my, you're burning up!" She exclaimed. "Kendall, go find me the thermometer."

Kendall ran off as Mrs. Knight insisted on Logan sitting back down.  
"Honey, where are you hurting?" She asked him, sitting next to him.  
"My throat, my head, my stomach and it sounds weird, but my ears." He replied. "Mainly my throat, though."  
"Well you don't get stomachaches with allergies." She commented as Kendall returned with the thermometer.  
"In fact, I can't think of anything that all of that adds up to."

She stuck the thermometer in Logan's mouth, waiting for it to beep.

Once it did, she looked at the temperature and her eyes nearly bugged out.

"What? What is it?" Carlos asked her.  
"Logan, your temperature is 104.2!" She exclaimed.  
"That's bad, right?" James asked her.

She shot him an annoyed glance and turned back to Logan.

"How long have you felt like this?" She asked.  
"Uhm, since yesterday morning." He replied.

"Come on, let's go." She proclaimed, standing up.  
"Go? What? Go where?" Kendall asked.  
"The emergency room." Mrs. Knight replied.

Kendall, James and Carlos watched dumbstruck as Mrs. Knight led Logan out of the room.  
"But..."  
"But..."

"We have rehearsals today."  
_


	3. Chapter Two: I Hate Hospitals

**_Author's Note- Hey hey sorry it took so long. Got a lil bit of writer's block there for a little bit, but I'm back. PLEASE REVIEW! =] I love reviews. It keeps my creative fire going! Lol_**

**_And any possible Medium fans out there, check out 'A Million Reasons For You To Go'. I am writing a Medium fanfic and would love for you to check it out!_**

* * *

_"Come on, let's go." She proclaimed, standing up._  
_"Go? What? Go where?" Kendall asked._  
_"The emergency room." Mrs. Knight replied._

_Kendall, James and Carlos watched dumbstruck as Mrs. Knight led Logan out of the room._  
_"But..."_  
_"But..."_

_"We have rehearsals today."_

_

* * *

_

"Logan Mitchell!"

Logan looked up from his seat in the ER waiting room to see a nurse holding a clipboard motioning him towards a large wood door.

"You can come back now."  
"Do you want me to go with you, Honey?" Mrs. Knight asked Logan as they stood.

Logan shook his head, "no that's alright."

She nodded and sat back down in between Katie and James. Kendall and Carlos sat across from them.

As Logan entered the room, he saw an examining table, a scale, a large rolling cabinet obviously filled with needles and syringes. Logan shuddered.

He'd always hated hospitals and his friends knew it, though they never really knew why.

Perhaps it was because when Logan was only eight years old, his mother died during a surgery to save her life after a horrific car accident severely damaged her internal organs.

He was close to his mother, very close. She was the only one who protected him from the one person who's hurt Logan the most in his life.

His mind had blocked out most memories he had of that hospital trip, but it didn't make him forget the smell.

The smell was the worst part.

"Mr. Mitchell?"  
Logan shook his head from the daze he'd been in and looked at the nurse.  
"Sorry, what?" He asked.

"If you could step on the scale for me, that'd be great." She told him.

He nodded his head as he stepped up on the scale.

"168, perfect." She mumbled scribbling on the chart.

"Come over here and take a seat." She said, motioning to the examining table.  
Logan climbed up and sat down gingerly on the paper, making a loud _crinkling_ sound.  
"Okay, let's take your temperature." The nurse stated, setting the clipboard down.

"It was 104 earlier." I informed her.  
She nodded, not seeming shocked by it.

She must have read the check-in papers, Logan concluded.

"It's 104.2." She told him once the thermometer beeped.  
"That's not good." He stated.  
She nodded her agreement and continued the initial examination.

"Just sit tight, Mr. Mitchell, and the doctor will be over in just a sec." She told him once she'd finished.

Logan just nodded and she walked away.

He was just sitting there, when his cell phone beeped in his pocket, signaling he had a text message.

He pulled his phone out and flipped it open.

_New Message From: Kendall_

_hey man whats takin so long?_

Logan typed out a quick reply:

_Sending Message To: Kendall_

_doctors comin soon_

Logan had just shoved his phone back in his pocket when a young female doctor approached him.

"Mr. Mitchell?" She asked him, smiling. Logan nodded back at her and she set the clipboard down.

She sat down on one those spinning, doctor seats and placed her hands in her lap.  
"So, Mr. Mitchell...Mind if I call you Logan?" She asked. He shook his head and she continued.  
"So, Logan, you have a severe sore throat, a stomachache, a headache and an earache combined with a high fever." She recited off the chart. "There's only one thing that I can think of that that adds up to."

Logan raised his eyebrows, waiting for what it was.  
"Tonsillitis." She told him. "And by the looks of it, I'd say you've had it for quite some time now."  
"Tonsillitis?" He repeated. "As in tonsils?"  
She let out a soft chuckle, "yes."

"Do I have to have my tonsils taken out?" Logan asked worriedly.  
"Well, like I said. It looks like you've had it for some time now, which leads me to question why you didn't go to the doctor earlier." She told him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I usually have really bad allergies, I just figured that this is what it was."  
She nodded her understanding.

"Well, I'd like to admit you to the hospital overnight to monitor the infection." She told him. "Are your parents here?"

Logan hesitated. His mother was dead and his father was a hopelessly confused heroin addict who probably didn't remember signing the contract with Roque Records that allowed him to come to L.A.  
"It's..She's my...Guardian." He stuttered. "Hannah Knight."


	4. Chapter Three: He's Not Breathing

**_A/N-  
Kay, so I have NO idea why I randomly updated this. I was reading BTR fics, and then got a couple reviews on this and I felt bad and I..Ugh. I don't know. I've been on an even bigger BTR kick than usual, and wanted to write some BTR fanfic. =] Don't expect any _regular _updates or anything, but I promise I will try hard. =D So, please review and whatnot. I would love you forever. =]_**

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Logan lay dejectedly in the hospital bed, almost succumbed to the pain medication he was given, when Mrs. Knight, Kendall, Katie, Carlos, James and Camille came into his room.

"Logie!" Camille was the first to rush his bedside, taking his hand in hers. "Oh, Logie, you poor thing!"

"It's fine, Camille, it's just my tonsils." Logan attempted to say, but it came out more, "It'sfin, Camel, ishust muh tonsls."

"Oh, Logie, what's wrong?" She exclaimed.

"Camille," Mrs. Knight stepped up beside her. "He's on pain medication, meaning he's very drowsy. So.."

She raised her eyebrows at her.

"Oh, yes, I'll be quiet." Camille said apologetically, lowering her head.

Kendall, Carlos and James stepped up to the other side of the bed.

"Hey, Logan." Kendall greeted, unsure of where to put his hands, so he settled on the rail of the bed.

"Sorry 'bout earlier." Carlos apologized, his own hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets.

"Yeah, we didn't mean anything by it." James chided in, absentmindedly brushing his bangs out his eyes.

"Okay, boys, we should go now." Mrs. Knight said softly so as not to wake the near-sleeping patient.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Go?"

Carlos, Kendall and James all exclaimed, respectively.

"We're not leaving him!" They then all exclaimed in unison.

"Whoa, okay, I see you all are...Passionate." Mrs. Knight smiled. "And I respect that, but honestly, boys, do you think you'd be able to _all_ stay here?"

"Yes!" Came the unanimous reply.

"Look, I'll talk to the nurses, but I highly doubt..."

Twenty minutes later, Camille had left at the order of her parents, and Kendall, James and Carlos were all settling into the uncomfortable seats that were provided for them. (The nurses claiming that there was nothing else they could do that would be 'fair' for all three boys)

Mrs. Knight took Katie home, telling the boys to call her should anything happen.

Which they all prayed wouldn't.

By midnight, the boys were nowhere near sleep, but were much, much closer to a complete breakdown.

James was lying sideways in one of three straight-backed, cushioned chairs, a magazine laid haphazardly on his chest. His head was laid back and he making weird faces into a pocket mirror.

Kendall was sitting regularly in his chair, a magazine draped over his lap as he absentmindedly worked his fingers through his hair, meticulously pulling apart each strand before letting them fall into place again.

Carlos lay completely upside-down in his chair, his head hanging where his feet would go and feet sticking up in the air, one bent down the other straight, as he attempted to read his own magazine.

Logan lay, still knocked out from the drugs, in his hospital bed. Just the same...

A nurse entered with her 'supplies' and stopped short when she saw the boys, and then grinned.

"Very dedicated friends, you are." She said softly as she started to check Logan's temperature and whatnot. The boys nodded in reply and watched as she checked Logan's IV and then reset it. "He should sleep very peacefully throughout the night."

"That's good." Carlos near whispered. His face showed the emotion all the other guys' did: Guilt. They knew the night before that he hadn't been feeling well, yet they went ahead and scared the living daylights out of him anyway.

The nurse soon left, leaving the guys of Big Time Rush in a tense silence, the only sound at all being Logan's steady breathing.

And that's where they stayed.

_The Next Morning_

Mrs. Knight and Katie came into the hospital room the next morning, finding the boys in rather...Uncomfortable...Positions. Carlos was lying flat on his back on the floor, cuddling a pillow. Kendall was laying with his back on two chairs brought together, his feet sticking in the air. James was lying in the ledge jutting out from the large window, his cheek pressed to the glass. Logan was awake, attempting to restrain his laughter.

"Hi, Logan, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Knight asked, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Better, I guess." Logan shrugged. "My throat still hurts real bad."

"Well, I talked to the doctor," she continued, "your strep test came back negative. This is good."

Logan nodded,

"will I need surgery?"

"The doctors want to take a biopsy of your tonsil." Mrs Knight continued. "To make sure no infection has set in. You _have_ had this for quite some time."

"Yeah, and I sang and performed a lot with it." Logan nodded. "Which made it worse."

"But the doctors are sure you'll make a full recovery." She smiled, patting his arm. "And you should be out of here later on this afternoon."

"IT WAS THE MONKEY!"

Logan and Mrs. Knight jumped in surprise and looked over at Carlos, who was know sitting up, the pillow clutched to his chest.

"I mean..." Carlos stuttered, then shrugged. "Ha ha...?"

Logan was about to reply, when he suddenly felt light-headed.

"Logan, are you okay? Mrs. Knight asked him, noticing him waver and start blinking strangely. Kendall and James have by now started waking up, and were completely awake when they saw that something was wrong with Logan.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked him, attempting to look him in the eyes, but he suddenly slouched forward, unconscious. "Kendall, you and the boys get Katie out of here."

"But-"

"Now!"

The boys and Katie left, giving worried glances over their shoulders as they did. Mrs. Knight, meanwhile, noticed that Logan's chest had stopped rising and falling. She leaned forward, her ear next to his mouth. When she heard and felt no breathing, she screamed for a doctor.

"_Help_!" She screamed. "Help! He's not breathing!"


	5. NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ

**Dearest Fanfiction Readers,**

**I am SO sorry I have not been updating, but I PROMISE I have a good excuse.**

**My sister in law spilt a glass of sweet tea on my laptop. It is still being worked on and I have NO news, so it's possible I've lost everything.**

**:|**

**I do NOT have good luck with computers, I really don't. (And this is my MAC laptop! :( )**

**Again, I apologize deeply and I hope to get back on my fanfiction soon.**

**In the meantime, I have created a facebook page specifically for my fanfiction. If you want updates on certain fanfictions you're reading of mine, you can go like my page! :D Also, I'll have 'banners' that I've made. If you want, you can go HERE and like my page! I'd greatly appreciate it. Share it with all of your Bones/CM/NCIS/Law and Order SVU/Big Time Rush/Medium fanfic loving friends, too! :D :D**

**http:/www'DOT'facebook'DOT'com/pages/TheLaikynVictoria-FanFiction/188548087861196#!id=100001373588643**

**(It won't let any links go through, so just put a period where it says DOT) **

**Please stay tuned for updated fanfics, as I promise I'll try hard to get them up soon. :)**

**With love,**

**TheLaikynVictoria**


End file.
